Starfire's Secret
by PonandZi
Summary: What happens when Starfire persues a musical career without the Titans knowing? Read to find out! First fanfiction. Some StarRob. Read and Review! SongFiction
1. Chapter 1

Takes place before Tokyo and after the final episode: Things Change.

And please be nice when you review… this is my first Fanfic.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a slow day at the Titans Tower. There had been a shortage of villains ever since they had defeated the Brotherhood of Evil a month ago. Only the average bank robbers and the occasional kidnapping, which the Titans took care of easily. Robin surveyed the room. Beast Boy was playing Mega Monkeys with Cyborg, Raven was reading one of her dark magic books and completely ignoring their loud "booh-yahs" and laughter, and Starfire... Well Starfire was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys, where's Star?" Robin asked inquisitively.

Only Raven answered. "She didn't tell you? Oh. Well apparently Starfire has made a new friend and this morning she went to visit."

"Oh… Alright. Did she mention when she would be back?" He answered in surprise.

"No… I didn't ask her. I assumed she would be able to survive in the big bad city by herself for one day. Should I have?" She smirked at him.

Robin blushed nervously. "Oh. No! It's perfectly alright, Raven. Uh… thanks. Ill just be going to my room now. Have fun!"

The remaining Titans all looked at one another as the door closed. "A little nervous was he?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically.

Out in the hallway Robin was thinking hard on what Raven had said.

_A new friend, huh? Why wouldn't she introduce us? Sounds suspicious. Maybe I should go check it out… Or maybe I'm just being paranoid about her again. That's happening a lot lately. Why is it only her that I worry about and no one else?_

_Because you like her, you idiot._

_What?! No I don't! That's impossible… Me and Star? I mean she's pretty- well pretty is an understatement. More like gorgeous… with those spectacularly huge emerald eyes… and that long, soft hair. I just want to tangle my hands in it. Oh and her ruby red lips… AH! What are you doing? Starfire is your best friend! It's too dangerous to take chances like that with her. But still… NO! Stop thinking about that!_

_Told you so. _The little voice in his head mocked him.

Robin shook his head and practically ran to his room where his headphones lay, waiting. He grabbed them, rammed them on his head and turned the volume up as high as it would go.

* * *

*Sticky Note- Hey guys. Sorry it was so short. I was on my way to Disney World when I wrote this and the battery on my computer was almost out! But I promise to make the next chapter at least a _little _bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Dudes and Dudettes! So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry it took me this long to update but I have been super busy with projects from school, high school applications, and Christmas! It's the happiest time of year, so don't be mad! Please! And now, mercifully, I'm going to stop babbling and let you read.

**Chapter 2**

Starfire was flying to Titans Tower in the cold, misty air. It was almost midnight and she knew her friends would be incredibly worried about her.

_Oh no! Perhaps I should have told Raven that I would be back this late in the evening. My friends must be greatly worried. But Zack wanted us to stay so that we could rehearse the new song… Well… I am sure that they will understand!_

Titans Tower came into view. Strafire hovered in the air over the roof then lightly touched down. She quietly opened the door to the inside of the Tower where, unbeknownst to her, a surprise was waiting. Trying to be as stealthy as possible, she put the door back into place and winced when the lock slid home and a hallway light was flicked on.

There, illuminated by the brightness, were the rest of the Titans. And one of them didn't look too happy.

* * *

"So. Where've you been?" Robin asked her scathingly.

"Oh… you know… I have merely been in and about!" Starfire answered the question evasively.

"That's _out _and about Starfire. And why wouldn't you tell us you were going to be out so late? I- _we've_- been worried sick!"

"I did not realize that my actions would make you ill! Must you require medical assistance?"

Robin smiled a little bit at her mix up. _She's so cute when she doesn't get our 'Earthen phrases'._

"No Star. What I meant was- Hey! Wait! Don't change the subject!"

"I was not meaning to, Robin. My sincerest apologies."

Cyborg smacked his half-robotic face with his hand.

"Its ok, Star." He said, sighing. "Robin was just very worried about you and would like to know where you were all this time. _Not _that it's any of his business." He shot Robin a glare.

"Of course it's my business!" Robin shot in defensively. "She's my teammate!"

"Friends! I was visiting a new acquaintance and the time flew away from us! I am most sorry and it will not happen again." Starfire cut in before things could get ugly.

"That's totally ok, Star. _Right, Robin?_" Frustrated and tired, Beast Boy was getting irritable. Currently, he was wondering why Robin was freaking out when Star could take care of herself. Had he ever seen her fight? Her starbolts were killer! _And_ she could lift a garbage truck without breaking a sweat! Yep. She could _definitely _take care of herself.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine..." Robin mumbled, still abashed from Cyborg's comment.

"Wonderful! I will be going to slumber now. I suggest you all do the same! Pleasant shlorvaks!" Starfire glided down the hall and disappeared around a corner.

"I'm going to bed, ya'll. Pleasant shlorbags or somethin'…" Cyborg followed after Starfire, wearily, to his bedroom.

"See ya in the morning!" Beast boy ambled to his room in the opposite direction, totally content.

When they were gone, Raven turned to Robin. "Don't worry about her, Robin. You'll see her in the morning." As she left, she flicked the light off, leaving Robin standing there in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

APOLOGIES: I am soooooooo sorry. I cannot express of my regret enough! I left you hanging, I know. I was just so blocked! I have only the tiniest inkling of an idea of where this story is going to go. Sorry again and here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Starfire walked into the kitchen the next morning with a big smile on her face. She had a rehearsal that day and was especially excited. Last night, she had stayed up all night and written a new song. She was tired, but it was well worth it. The kitchen was full when she flew in. All of her fellow Titans were standing around Cyborg and looked extremely engrossed in what they were doing. No one, not even Robin, noticed her when she came in.

"He-hem." She tried getting their attention to no avail.

"He-HEM." Slightly louder this time.

"HE- HEM!" This scream seemed to get their attention. Everyone jumped up and stared at her with shock as their dominant facial feature.

"What is the up, my friends?" Star smiled sweetly at them.

"Um... Good morning to you, too. Cyborg was just showing us a new invention of his-" Beast Boy tried to explain but was cut off by the alien girl's squeal.

"Ooooh! May I see this contraption? Please, please, please?"

Cyborg smiled at her. "Of course, Star! I am glad _somebody _showed some enthusiasm." He said glaring at the rest of his teammates.

"Hey! I was enthused! I think the rings are really cool and they'll let me go to the store without crazed fangirls following me because of my sexiness." Beast Boy defended himself.

Robin snorted but didn't get to say anything because Star was talking again. "So… this new contraption of yours is… jewelry? Do you have a mate that you are hoping to, as you Earthlings say, 'woo'?"

Beast Boy and Robin looked at Cyborg then started cracking up laughing. Even Raven let out a little smile. Beast Boy decided to pursue this subject further. "Yeah, Cyborg? You got a little crush we don't know about? I always knew you wanted Bumblebee. I guess I just never thought you would actually try to-"

Cyborg quickly cut him off. "NO! I don't like Bee, well of course I _like _her, but not like _that._ Well, maybe if she showed some interest, but-" Uncontrollable laughter could be heard from the floor where Beast Boy and Robin lay, laughing their hearts out.

The human half of Cyborg's face was red with embarrassment. "I didn't- I mean, I don't- I mean-"

Starfire cut in, confused. "So this jewelry is_ not _for someone of the female species? Is it perhaps for a male?"

There was an explosion of hysterical laughter from the floor. "NO! It's a camouflage ring! It disguises you! Ok? It's for us only! Got it?" Cyborg tried to scoop up the remains of his dignity.

Star's face relaxed out of its scrunched up position. "I understand now Cyborg, I am sorry for the confusion."

Robin slowly heaved himself up from the floor, dragging Beast Boy with him. "Don't be sorry, Star. That was the funniest thing I have ever heard in my life."

Star smiled brightly at Robin and hugged him. "Then you are welcome for the amusement!" She pulled away, leaving a red faced Robin behind.

"No problem…" He replied dreamily.

"So… before Birdboy starts drooling on the floor, let's see what these rings of your can do!" Beast Boy told Cyborg.

* * *

A/N: I know it was short! I know! I'm sorry! But I have to get my brain in order! I swear on my life that I will update sooner this time. Please review! You can even chop me up for being so late! It might give me encouragement to do it faster!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Right. So these new holographic rings are really awesome because no one but you and I know what you look like!" Cyborg stated excitedly.

"So… wait. Why do you get to see what we look like?" Robin asked.

"Well, I am the only one who knows how to program them." He explained. "So, in the sake of privacy, the rings owner and I will go into my room and design your holographic image alone. If you want, you can show the rest of the team what you look like when you come out."

"Ooooh… Cool! Can I go first? Please, please, please, please?" Beast Boy jumped up and down with his hand raised in the air.

"Maybe, but first I have to show you all some technical stuff with these rings. So #1: The images can change clothing and hairstyles and stuff, but to changing the actual image (hair color, skin color, facial features, ect.) will take some time. If you want to change it, you'll have to come with me again and reprogram the rings. And #2: To change the minor details of your image, you go on the computer, find the outfit or hairstyle you want and upload it to your ring by pressing this little button on the side. I'll show everyone how to do that when we design your image." Cyborg pointed to a silver button on the side of his ring. "Any questions?"

"Yeah. Can I go now? Please, please, ple-" Beast Boy was cut of by Robin and Raven yelling "Yes!" in sync.

* * *

Beast Boy was sitting with Cyborg in his tech room, staring at the holographic program that Cyborg had just pulled up.

"So. BB. Let's get started. Do you have any idea what you wanna look like or should we start from scratch?"

"Heck yes! I'm gonna look like a sexy beast when we're done with this!"

"Okay… So I'm guessing that were starting from scratch." Pulling up a second window, a human figure came onto the screen. Then the questioning began.

In the end, Beast Boy had a 5 foot, 7 inch teenager with shaggy blond hair, a hint of muscle and blue eyes. It was, according to Beast Boy, what he had looked like before his transformation.

Walking out of the room with his new ring in his hand, Beast Boy thought about whether or not to show the others. _Maybe now that I'm officially a sexy teenage beast again, I can go out on a date with Rae… Wait a second. RAVEN?! Where did that come from…?_

* * *

Okay, I know that this chapter was really short for such a long wait. And I feel absolutely terrible about that because I know that this isn't my best work. I've been under a lot of stress lately (because we have three new babies coming!) and I'm sooo sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Ooh… I am so excited! _Starfire thought as she floated down the hall towards Cyborg's bedroom. It was now her turn to get her image and she was extremely happy. _Now the band will actually be able to play in public, instead of just recording albums! Zack and the others will be so pleased!_

Starfire arrived at Cyborg's door and quietly knocked. The door whooshed open at a command from its occupant.

"Hello, friend! Are your ready to do the designing of my image with me?"

"Sure, Star. I was just putting some final touches on mine. Wanna see?" Cyborg asked, beckoning her over.

"Oh yes! Many thanks to you!" Soaring over, Starfire saw a dark-skinned, bulky man with a gray t-shirt on. He was very muscular and looked almost exactly like Cyborg, only, in place of blue-tinted metal, was brown skin. "Oh my, Cyborg. Is this what you looked like before your accident?"

"Yep. This is the old, normal me." He answered wistfully. "My name used to be Victor. That's what this guys gonna be called."

"Well, you will always be Cyborg to me. Now, may we begin? I am most excited!" Starfire said, bouncing up and down a little bit, in midair.

"You betcha, Star. So what were you thinking of looking like?"

"I was hoping to be a little bit different in my appearance, Cyborg. Perhaps more like Raven?"

Cyborg's eyes widened. "Wow, Star. That's really different from what I was expecting. You sure?"

"I am most positive. I have been wanting a new 'look', as you Earthlings call it. I believe that this one will be perfect." _Also, this image will be fitting for the band's music, _she added silently.

When she and Cyborg were done about half an hour later, Starfire's image was pale with jet black hair and red streaks. For now, she was clothed in a black corset top with a sheer red, billowy shirt, under it. Black skinny jeans and black and white checkered Vans finished the look.

"Woah. This is really different. But," Cyborg added, tilting his head slightly, "You look really good! I never knew you had such a sense of style!" He said, impressed.

"Why thank you, friend! I am most pleased with this image. I cannot wait to use it in public!" Starfire smiled brightly.

Cyborg was secretly thinking.

_Man. I can't wait until Robin sees what she came up with._

* * *

A/N: I know! I know it was short. Once again…I know! Sorry guys but it's been crazy lately. I also know it has been more than I month since I updated. Sorry again! Hope you enjoyed this. Review!

_* _**You can see Star's First outfit on my profile! Check it out.**


	6. Thanks to All!

Hey guys! So I know that this isn't a chapter, but I swear I am actually going to post a new chapter by the end of the wee. I want to thank all of you for your reviews. I know that 27 isn't too many but it still makes me feel wonderful! I also want to tell a few of you in particular what I thought about your comments:

***Starfire10535**- There was an A/N at the beginning of the chapter that tells you that they haven't _already admitted _their _feelings_ and, yes, I have _watched _Trouble in Tokyo. P.S.-The italicized words have correct grammatical spelling- just for your future reference. Oh- and I love the name. So original!

***RobinxStarfire4ever**, **honeylove90**, **Shaira Anne** and **poeticinsanity **- Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it and thought it was worth a review. You rock!

***Sparkbluelemon**- You have commented on every chapter! That is so sweet. There is never too much encouragement and I really appreciate the reviews from you.

***teentitansrobstar**- I WILL continue the story! No need to beg! And thanks for that 'AWESOME' of yours. Writers always love comments with CAPS. It promotes speedy writing.

***Raining Soul**- I dunno…. You will have to wait and find out…

***Young Titan213**- You are my longest and most analyzing reviewer. I love it! Your criticisms really help me grow as a writer and the compliments help, too! Raven _is _a difficult character to write. I'm working on it and I promise to have some more of her in this story. And heck to the yeah about BB/Rae! They are so cute as a couple. It will probably be only a little of them, but there will definitely be some.

***Kewi11- **Umm wow? And thank you?

***XxHeartofGoldxX- **Thanks so much! I'm not actually sure how they are going to react yet but I hope it's up to your expectations, when it finally does come. ;)

***Edwardcullensexy**- Yes. Yes, he is sexy. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I always put forth the effort to write the chapters as best I can.

***princess lunaella- **Thnks. Glad you like it!

***GrossGirl18**- Right back at ya.

***LacksCommonSense**- Hey! I lack Common Sense too! And thanks very much!

THANKS AGAIN! You are my reason for writing, so on with the story!

P.S.- If I missed your review, just PM me and I will give you a shout out in the next chapter. Buh-Bye!


	7. Chapter 6

**Just as a little recap: Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire have made their Holographic Images in the previous chapters, so only Raven and Robin are left. I am most sincerely sorry for not updating, and will give a reason at the end of the chapter. But here is a longer chapter to make up for my misdeeds: **

Chapter 6

Robin was pacing.

Why, you ask? Well, Robin was pacing because he was thinking. About a certain orange-skinned alien girl. And, as we all know, Robin thinking about Starfire (while wearing a hole in the carpet) was a recipe for disaster.

_What the heck am I even going to say to her? I can't just go up and say 'Hey Star, I know we've been friends for a long time and I think we are both ready to move farther in our relationship…' No! It doesn't work like that! Maybe I should practice… Yeah! That's what I'll do…_

The confused Boy-Wonder walked over to the mirror and stared at it for a few minutes before walking to a spot directly in front of it a few feet away. Walking calmly back to it, he winked at himself and said, "So, Starfire… I've noticed you looking at me a lot lately and I figured I would grace you with my presence on a date this Saturday…" He paused for a second, then groaned and walked away from the mirror. "That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard! She'll never go out with you if you act like a complete moron."

Still muttering to himself, he came to rest at the same spot he was before. Taking a deep breath, he walked back up to the mirror. "Starfire, I have loved you from afar since the day we met and my unbridled passion is simply too much to bear for another second. Come with me to enjoy a walk in the moonlight this fine evening…' No, no, no! Stupid, stupid. That was awful!" Robin sat heavily on the bed, thrusting his head in his hands. "You've battled crazy psychopaths, Robin and yet you can't ask a girl out? What is wrong with you? They can't be calling you the Boy Wonder for nothing! And now you're muttering like a crazy person… Great, just great." He heaved a sigh and got back up.

_Okay one more try and then you will go knock on that door like the brave hero you are, no matter what happens. You are brave and you are heroic and you are not as short as you used to be. You. Are. Prepared._

Drawing in a deep breath, Robin opened his mouth to start again…

And was interrupted by knocking on the door. Letting out another sigh, yet again, Robin ran his hand through his hair and opened the door.

Raven cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Rough day?"

Robin growled. "Oh, be quiet. What do you want?"

"You know, Robin, you shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up like this. It's not healthy. This wouldn't have to do with our resident alien friend, would it…?" She replied, smiling slyly.

"No it wouldn't so could you just tell me what you want? _Before_, I shut this door in your face?"

Raven's smile widened. "Ooh, touchy. Cyborg wants you in his room to make your image. Be there in five."

As she walked away, Robin rolled his eyes and turned to shut his door before following her.

Cyborg's room was a disaster area- and that was putting it lightly.

_Jesus, it looks like a computer upchucked its insides all over the floor… And huh… Look at that. There's computer junk on the walls too…_

Robin's thoughts were interrupted by Cyborg's loud, booming voice. "Hey, Robin. Glad you could make it. Now let's get this show on the road!"

Robin quickly nodded.

"Okay, so first we need skin tone, and then after that we can do your hair…" And just like that, a new being was created. Robin was transformed. He was the same height **(About 5'8 because Robin really needed a growth spurt. Hehe...) **as always, with the same pitch-black hair, just styled differently. Now it was falling just above his eyes, pin-straight, and swept slightly to the right. **(Kind of like Zac Efron's hair, only much, much hotter.) **His eyes were the ever startling blue they always were behind the mask, and he was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a simple black and red t-shirt.

"Wow, Robin. Is this what you really look like under that traffic light uniform?" Cyborg chuckled as Robin glared at his robotic friend. "Kidding. But I'm serious about the image. Maybe you don't even need the ring; you can just go as yourself. Without the hair gel and costume, of course."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but what if a villain attacked? I need to have my uniform on at all times- just in case."

Cyborg nodded reluctantly. "True, true… So, anyway. What do you think? Pizza or pork for dinner tonight?" He grinned, happily, while Robin, once again, rolled his eyes. "Whatever you and Beast Boy can agree on. I'll see you out there. I'm just going to head back to my room for a while."

Cyborg replied with a distracted, "Sure, sure," while walking out of the room, while dreaming of his pizzas and pork.

The remaining Titan grinned at the craziness of his teammate and quickly went back to his room, to try and come up with the perfect pick-up line…

I'm sorry! I know it's been way to long and I'm sorry. But I have a mother pregnant with twins! And a stepmother pregnant with a boy! Give me a break! They needed help! (In two weeks we should have twins in the house. Eeeep!) So I hope you liked this peek into Robin's mind. Review!

P.S.- I know Raven is a little OOC, but this is after Season 5, so she is more open to others because she is finally out of her evil father's shadow. And I just love a snarky Raven. Don't you?


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I would just like to apologize for my horrid absence from the world of Fanfiction. I know I haven't updated for an obscene amount of time, and I am so sorry for that. In my excuse, I have been taking care of three newborn babies that are now 7-8 months old, taking all AP and Honors courses in school, and trying not to become a social outcast in my little amount of free time. This chapter is a little over 1,000 words (big for this story) and an effort to make amends. I know this is a tiny chapter compared to other stories but, hey, I do my best. So here you go! Enjoy:**

Chapter 7

_Why can't I get it? It's just a stupid spell! A normal, usual, completely in the box spell… _

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The only sound in the dark room burst out of the raven-haired teenager sitting cross-legged on the floor. A black box sitting a foot away shuddered, hung in midair for a moment, then crashed back to the floor.

"Ugh!" Raven blew the hair out of her face with a frustrated grunt. Sitting up on her ankles, she reached across the floor to grab the box that was the source of her anger.

"Why-"

Thud.

"-Wont-"

Thud.

"-It-"

Thud.

"-WORK?"

CRASH!

Raven threw the irritating box across the room with a final yell. This spell had been bothering her for days now. It was a simple levitation spell and yet, was being impossibly difficult. Sure, she had been distracted, but that doesn't excuse the miserable failure that was her magic! If only she could focus! Maybe a quick break would help…

Leaving the isolation that was her room, she ventured out into the hallway and continued on into the brightly lit Common Room. Spotting Beast Boy and Cyborg on the couch, she headed in their direction.

"Hey, Rae! What's shakin' bacon?" Beast Boy was obviously his very chirpy self that morning.

"Hello, Beast Boy." She dully replied. How this boy could be so happy all the time was beyond her. She wasn't cheery at the best of times, and when she was frustrated… Watch out. "Hello, Cyborg."

He replied in a distracted manner after trying to scoot past Beast Boy's animated car that was currently ahead of him in the screen. "Hey, Raven. Can't really talk now, gotta beat BB in this ga… NO! Come on!"

Beast Boy's cheering could probably have been heard all the way across the city. "Whoooo! Look at where that trash talking takes you, Cy! Down to loser-ville with the rest of the losers, that's where!" He was laughing hysterically now.

Raven sighed. _Oh boy… Here it comes._

Cyborg's indignated voice was resounding throughout Titans' Tower. "Not fair! You cheated! I was talking to Raven and you completely used the Double A source code! That is illegal! Cheat! Cheat! Cheat!"

_And here is the jumping…. Time to intervene._

"Guys! That's enough!" Raven's usually quiet voice was now loud enough to break through to the two boys in the middle of a shouting fight in the living room. "Cyborg, I would like your help in making my image now, please. That's why I came down here in the first place."

_Not entirely true, but good enough._

Cyborg jumped at the mention of more precious electronics. "Oh, sure Raven! Let's go to my roo- I mean, my Command Center, that's what I'm calling it now- and we can get that set up for you. Everyone else has gone right?"

* * *

The Command Center- as it was now called- was filled floor to ceiling with electronics: Sound systems; DVD and VCR players; computer screens, monitors and keyboards… Some of the stuff Raven couldn't even recognize. Wait… Was that a toaster?

"So, Raven. What do you want your alter ego to look like?" Cyborg was sitting at a computer desk, staring at her excitedly.

"Uh, like a girl?" _How am I supposed to know? I've never been a normal girl who goes to the mall to pick out the latest fashion trends… Eww, how do I even know what "fashion trends" means..._

Cyborg's hesitant voice came from beside her. "Okay… I guess that means we're starting from scratch." A grey outline of a female came up on the screen. "Do you want to be skinny or fat?"

Raven stared at him.

Cyborg giggled. "Right. Stupid question. Do you want to have long hair or short?"

And on and on went the questioning. Maybe a billion questions later, Raven's alter ego was on the screen, staring back at her. She had glossy black hair to her mid-back and pale skin. She was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt with splatter paint all over it, and dark blue skinny jeans. A pair of bright red converse, matching some of the splatter paint, adorned her feet.

Raven and Cyborg both stared at the final result, dumbfounded.

"Is that really… me?" Raven asked.

Cyborg shook out of his stupor and grinned up at her. "If it isn't now, it will be when you put on the ring!"

Raven slowly smiled.

* * *

Walking out of Cyborg's room, Raven thought of all the things she would now be able to do. Just like a normal teenage girl.

_I can go to the bookstore and buy books that don't just have to do with dark magic, because that's what the Titan Raven would do, not this Raven. Oh, good point. Should I still go around calling myself Raven when wearing the ring? Hmmm… Or maybe I should change it… But what is a name similar to Raven? I'll think about it later. Oh! And I can go to my café and maybe even recite some poetry. That would be wonderful. Just a normal person reciting poem, not being stared at by the entire population._

Raven had now reached her bedroom door. When the automatic _zhoom_ of it opening reached her ears, she was still thinking.

_Maybe I could even bring some of the Titans with me… I wonder if Beast Boy would like it there..- Wait a second. Beast Boy? What?_

_Hi, Raven!_

_Hello, Raven._

_Why am I even here?_

_I'm…so…sad…Raven…._

Raven sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh. _Oh, no._

_Why so unhappy? Everyone should be happy! Alllllll the time!_

_Raven is feeling stress as a result of her unfortunate confusion in relation to her fellow Titan Beast Boy._

_Why can't you just talk like a normal person? You make me so _angry_!_

_Please, don't fight. We emotions must stick together… I'm so sad for us…_

Raven grumbled under her breath. "Why you emotions can't just stay put is beyond me."

_Raven, we are you! Duhhhhhhh… _Happy giggled hysterically.

"I understand that, Happy, thank you."

_We are here to help you understand your emotions, Raven. Your are currently: happy about wanting to involve Beast Boy, thinking rationally about the situation (That's me.), angry at your loss of control, and sad for yourself because you think you can never have a real relationship. _

"But I _don't _want to be involved with Beast Boy! It was just a stray thought!"

_God, Raven! You make me so mad! Just fess up already! You like him!_

_Stop being mean to her, Angry, she's sad enough as it is…_

Raven sighed. Again. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: So I hope you liked it! I'm sure you all figured out which emotions were which. Review and tell me what you think!**

**PS: I have been trying to think of a band name for them and I have only come up with retarded stuff. I am kinda stuck on the Burning Comets, though, because it is a play on Starfire's name. So, just review your thoughts on that or other ideas! Thanks so much!**

**PPS: I know I always promise to update faster and I never do. I truly do make a conscious effort to do so, but sometimes life just kicks the crap outta you. This is what has been happening to me…**

**PPPS: You know… If I had maybe 10-15 reviews, I'm sure I would update. Because I already have the next chapter half-written…**

**REVIEW! If I get 10 reviews I will update! No matter how soon or how long it takes!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: See! I told you I would make a quicker update! Now, while I am kinda disappointed that I didn't get the reviews I hoped for, I was also kind of expecting it. This story is not exceedingly popular and I have accepted that. But while that is true, I am very grateful to the few of you out there that enjoy this story. So, without further ado…**

Chapter 8

Starfire was flying across Jump City as fast as a glorkenshlep that was being chased! She, being as late as she was, was hoping against hope that Zack wasn't at rehearsal yet. He was pretty cool, but if there was one thing he hated, it was being late. And boy, was she _very_ late.

But it wasn't her fault! She had spent at least a half hour trying to get away from the Titans. Oh how she hated lying to them. But, she would think of that later. Now was the time for flying as fast as Tameranianly possible!

_Zack is going to kill me! Well, not really, but that is what Matt said to say when you think you are in trouble. And I very much think I am in trouble! Oh, darn. I think _I'm _very much in trouble… I must remember the contractions! Darn again! _Gotta _remember the contractions… And the "slang" too, apparently._

Remembering all the anomalies in the English language was hard work! She was constantly correcting herself ever since her first lesson two weeks again. And to make matters worse, she had to revert back to proper English every time she was with her teammates!

_I cannot –dang it! _Can't - _wait until this is all out in the air… Or was it open? Either way, I can't- Yes! - wait until the Titans know about the band. And then the "Burning Comets" can practice in the T-Tower! That building we are in right now is incredibly damp. Speaking of…_

Starfire slowed her flight as she approached a faded gray, low rise building. Landing lightly on the roof, she tried to quietly open the hatch that led to the one and only floor. But, alas, the door gave a loud screech as it was lifted. Starfire gave a small cringe.

Jumping down to the floor below, she landed lightly on the balls of her feet. A small door was at the end of the hallway, from which Starfire could hear the sounds of voices and laughter.

Maybe if she opened the door quickly and acted nonchalant…

"Hello, fellow band mates! That was a joke by the way, I remember how to speak normally, I promise."

Matt grinned at her from where he was on the floor, fiddling with his metallic green electric guitar. "Well that's good. Wouldn't wanna have to re-teach you the entire English language."

Kirsten laughed from her spot on the couch. "Yes, that would be unfortunate. Especially since we have that new gig Zack was yapping on and on about."

Matt nudged Starfire after she sat down next to him. "Yeah I gotta say Star, it's a good thing that Cyborg of yours invented those rings. Speaking of… We haven't actually seen the image yet. Wanna show and tell?"

Blake finally looked up from the book he was reading next to his drum set. "Chill, Matt. Maybe she wants to surprise us."

Starfire interrupted with a small smile. "Thank you, Blake, but it's alright. I can show you if you really want. But, before that… Where's Zack?" She had noticed that he wasn't here the second she had walked into the room.

Kirsten smirked at her. "Talking to some dude right outside the building. You sure are lucky he didn't catch you sneaking in after the meeting time."

Starfire sighed. "I know. I really didn't mean to be late, but you know how it is with Robin."

"Ahhh… Still hasn't confessed his love for you?" Matt puckered his lips teasingly at her.

The girl in question blushed a bright red. "He does _not _love me. We are just very good friends. It just so happens that he is a little… over-protective."

Blake looked up at her. "Starfire. I am not the most social of people, and even I know that's not true."

Kirsten and Matt looked at each other. "Ow-ow! The Blake has spoken! It _must _be true!" Matt howled, while Kirsten pounded her fists.

The blush on Starfire's face became impossibly more pronounced. "Shut up! Seriously!" They just continued laughing. Even Blake was chuckling a little in his corner. "Come on, guys! Do you wanna rehearse or not?"

Kirsten wiped the tears of laughter from her face as she slowly sat up from where she had slid down on the couch cushion. "Alright, alright. Come on Matt, shut up."

Picking up his guitar, Matt struck a rock star pose. "Let's do this thing! Come on, band mates! Let's rock the soc-"

Interrupting his pep talk, the door slammed open with an excited Zack standing on the other side. "Guess who's playing at the second biggest concert of the year tomorrow?"

Matt tilted his head, confused. "Uhh… Green Day?"

Zach grimaced. "Well… yes. They are one of the five bands that are playing. But who else, do you think?"

Kirsten's hand jumped in the air. "Oooh Ohh! Paramore!"

Blake looked up at the ceiling, thinking. He suddenly grinned and looked at Zack. "My Chemical Romance?"

Matt beamed at him. "Oh good one Blakey-boy."

A foot came stomping down on the purple carpet near the door. "No, no, no! The Burning Comets are! Hello! _You?"_

Shocked silence followed this announcement. Starfire tentatively asked the question on everybody's minds. "But… how? We haven't even played in _public _yet, nonetheless in a huge concert."

Zach grinned at her. "Well, being the best manager ever, I got the head of Crowley Records-the sponsor of the concert- to listen to your CD and he loved it! Plus, the CD is a bestseller across the country. Put together, that was enough for him to give you the spot!"

Silence for a second. And then…

"Whoooooo!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"Eeeeeeeee!"

"Oh jeez. Oh jeez. Oh JEEZ!"

Zach jokingly shushed them all with a few waves of his hands. "Okay, okay. Yes this is very exciting, but we came here to rehearse, and we will rehearse! With just a little more motivation!"

Getting quickly to their instruments, the four friends all nodded when they were ready.

Blake slapped his drumsticks together. "And a one, two. One, two, three, four!"

**A/N: Sorry that this entire chapter was about the band. It was a necessary filler. But I hope you liked the other members of the band. **

**READ BECAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT: I am losing momentum for this story, and fast. I wrote the first chapter years ago and I only published it to see where it would go. I am debating putting it on hiatus. That is probably not going to happen but it is a small possibility. Please, please, please, if you have any ideas for this story or any encouragement for me, REVIEW! (For the ideas, PM me!)**

**Thank you so much, **

**PonandZi**


End file.
